New Years Eve
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: If only she were like him; confident and determined, then maybe, maybe she could've held his hand as they walked the streets of Konoha or be the one to hug him good-bye.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><strong>Hope you enjoy my first Naruto fanfic!<strong>

**New Years Eve**

10.

It would not be that long until fireworks started raining down from the sky; illuminating the dark shadows and giving light to the black abyss above. Not that long until another year ended, and she had yet again not taken the opportunity to confess to the one she loved.

9.

She sighed, leaning her head against the rough bark of the tree behind her as she closed her eyes. Her arms hung limply at her sides, fingers spread to finger the grass beneath her. _Sigh._

"_I-I made these f-for y-you, in c-case y-you get h-h-hurt." In her hands, that were stretched out towards him, were three jars of her special ointment; the one she had made especially for him. But of course he did not know that. As their fingers touched she looked down, hiding behind her bangs to hide the blush that quickly spread, painting her face as red as the sun setting._

"_Thank you." He said brightly, and was it her imagination, or did his hands linger a little longer than they needed by hers before taking the offering? _No_, she shook her head, _it was only my imagination.

8.

If only she were like him; confident and determined, then maybe, maybe she could've held his hand as they walked the streets of Konoha or be the one to hug him good-bye. She could've been the one to hold his heart.

But no, she shook her head. How could he love her, the weakling, even if she was more like him? He had his dear Sakura-san, the one who his attention had been directed toward ever since their days in the Academy. She was only the silent, dark and weird girl that he never noticed.

Would always be.

7.

It would be okay. She could love him from afar, as long as he was happy. She would trail him like a shadow to make sure that he stayed safe, and if ever harm would befall she would be the first to jump into action and protect him.

He is what makes her life worthy of living. He is the sunlight in her darkening days.

6.

A tear, followed soon by more trailed down her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal milky whites, clutching a hand to her heart as she looked at the sky. She had long ago convinced herself that loving him, without him ever knowing was for the best but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

If only... If only he could see through his haze made out of pink hair and emerald eyes maybe he would see her there and finally realized that she has always loved him, even before he was acknowledged by the village. She had _always_ stood in the shadows, too shy to approach.

5.

But... She clutched her shirt harder, once again closing her eyes. She would not be selfish, would not confess to him when she knew it would only cause him discomfort.

"N-naruto-kun." She sighed softly, smiling despite her pain as she let her eyes fall to ground-level, seeing only the trees and the river as before; yet it felt as if someone's chakra-signature had touched hers ever so slightly. _Only imagining again._

_I may never, ever be able to say what I truly feel, but my love for you will never waver, I will always be there for you. _

4.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

With a jerk she looked around her, only to see the person of her thoughts running towards her, blue eyes as bright as ever and blonde hair being ruffled by the wind. She panicked, trying to scramble up and run away before he got to see her heavy blush, or even worse; she would faint when he got close enough.

But before she even got the chance to get on her feet, the blonde had tumbled into her – having sprinted slightly too fast and having been too slow to stop in time – and they both fell to the ground, her lying beneath him.

3.

"N-n-naruto-kun." She squeaked, feeling as if she would explode having him so close to her, their noses almost touching, his smiling eyes staring into her as if the world around them did not exist. "W-what a-are you doing h-here?"

He blushed before mumbling something that she did not hear, and she watched as he looked away to the side, the whisker marks on his face standing out against the redness of his cheeks. _He looks so cute!_

"I was looking for..." He started again, turning to look back at her and she smiled, the only thing she could do to hide her pain. Of course he would not come here to see _her_, he was trying to find Sakura-san. Probably to once again try to get her to date him.

"I-I haven't s-seen her." She stuttered, trying to fight off the tightness in her chest. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she looked away. "S-she is p-probably with T-tsunade-s-sama."

2.

"Huh?"

She looked at him again, only to find him staring at her with confused eyes.

"S-sakura-san." _Who else? _

"I was not looking for her. I was actually looking for you." Now it was her turn to look shocked, her mouth hanging open as she tried to stutter out an answer.

"W-why?"

He blushed again, and she could feel her own cheeks heating up as he looked at her more thoroughly than ever before. She was breathing heavily, and every time she inhaled his minty breath filled her nostrils and she had to stop her from sighing.

"I was looking for you because... Because I like you Hinata."

1.

Silence.

_W-what did he say?Did he just say what I t-thought he said?_

Blackness started to edge its way around her vision and she tried to fight it off, but to no vail, as she was soon completely out cold with a frantic Naruto lying on top of her, trying to shake her awake.

0.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

_Fireworks. Alone. Naruto-kun. Love. Naruto-kun._

She shot up, only to bump her head against something hard, and she whimpered clutching her head with both her hands.

"Ow, ow, ow." She mumbled, freezing when another voice, a male voice said the exact same thing. _N-naruto-kun._

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to hurt y-you."

He took a hold of her hands when she started fussing over him, her fingers touching his forehead as his were smoothing over her knuckles. He leaned closer, until they were only inches apart, a gentle smile on his face.

"W-what a-a-are you d-doing?"

"I had hoped that our first kiss would be under other circumstances but..." He trailed off, a sheepish smile now painting his face as he leaned in even further and she blushed to the point where she might burn off her own hair.

"W-wha...?"

His lips landed softly on hers, and her eyes closed on their own accord, her hands curving around his face when he let go to encircle her waist with his arms.

**Ureshi.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
